


Time Out

by JonnorZiamScilesTimKon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - TiMER, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonnorZiamScilesTimKon/pseuds/JonnorZiamScilesTimKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik has had his timer for nine years, eight months, seventeen hours, fourteen minutes, and forty-eight seconds. Not that he is counting.  He is two years, three months, twenty-nine days, six hours, forty-five minutes, and twelve seconds away from being thirty. His timer has remained blank since his eighteenth birthday and he is praying to any God that will listen that he doesn't have to wait another two years (give or take three months, twenty-nine days, six hours, forty-five minutes, and twelve seconds) for his timer to turn on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to One Direction or TiMER. I am just a huge fan of both. This work is meant only to entertain and is in no way meant to make a profit of any kind or harm any people involved with the band or film that inspired this work.

_**\----days** **:  --hours  : --minutes  : --seconds** _

__ The date is September 12, 2020. It is currently 5:14 P.M. and Zayn and Perrie have a 5:15 P.M. appointment at TiMER to get Perrie set up with a timer of her very own.  Zayn and Perrie have been dating for three months and twenty days and he has finally convinced her to just go ahead and get the timer.  The pair have been standing in front of the store for seven minutes and forty two seconds (and Zayn has got to stop counting the seconds) for Perrie to muster up the courage to walk in and seal their fates.  Zayn isn't pushy.  He tries not to be pushy, but he understands that it really is a moot point to stay in a relationship that is doomed to fail in the end because their soulmates are out somewhere else looking for them.  So he figures why not get the guarantee sooner rather than later.  They're only a few years away from thirty and the older a person is before they get their timer the more likely they are to have a blank timer because of accidents, illness, or other stupid life events that could inevitably keep Zayn's timer from ever turning on.   Zayn is shake from his thoughts by Perrie lacing her fingers around his.  She is beaming now and has a look of fierce determination as she charges into the store with Zayn in tow.  

   They're greeted by a stout little woman, Matchmaker Tonya, with a Cheshire grin melded onto her face. Her voice is too bubbly as she explains to them the procedure and wishes Zayn luck on another potential.  Matchmaker Tonya ushers them into the all two familiar back room and helps Perrie to get comfortable in the procedure chair.  Zayn takes his usual seat next to where Perrie is lying and lets out the breath he has been holding when she looks over at him with nothing but kindness in her eyes.  Zayn suddenly has trouble deciding whether he wants it to work out this time more for the person it is or just so he knows that he doesn't have to wait anymore.  Perrie really is a sweet girl.  She's the closest person, so far, to being someone that Zayn could actually imagine being his soulmate, but Zayn knows that you don't have to like a person for them to be your soulmate.  Yes, there is love at first sight, but there is also enemies who learn to love each other and friends who's love changes over time from platonic to something more.  So he can't really rule any timer-less person out.  

   Zayn grips Perrie's hand and mouths a thank you which she accepts with a nod before she looks to the ceiling.  Matchmaker Tonya has the gun placed to Perrie's wrist and with one quick click, Perrie has a timer.  The air becomes suddenly too thick as the anticipation in the room grows.  Three pairs of eyes are locked steadily on Perrie's new timer as the wait.  Slowly but surely the timer's light turns on and the display flashes.

    _**0**_ _ **915days : 06hours : 29minutes : 03seconds**_

  Matchmaker Tonya gives Zayn a sympathetic look and excuses herself, waddling swiftly out of the room but not before patting Zayn on the back and whispering, "Next time." Perrie hasn't looked up from the timer yet.  Her face shifting too quickly between a myriad of emotions ranging from ecstatic to almost wounded.  

    "Nine hundred days. That's like--," Perrie starts before Zayn is cutting her off.

    "Two and a half years." 

    "So he's really out there.  Just getting off work, or grocery shopping, or --"

    "And the blank timer he has probably had for YEARS has finally started counting down," Zayn tries not to sound too bitter, but knows he has failed.

   Perrie darts her head back to him almost like she had forgotten he was there.

    "Two years is such a long time.  I mean maybe we could--" She suggests as she reaches for his hand.

    Zayn shakes her off and can feel himself growing paler.  

    "I guess you're right.  Doomed relationship and all."

    "Moot," Zayn can't help but counter.

    "'Doomed'. I said 'doomed',"

    "I know. I said 'moot' thus making a better point," Zayn explained. "Really, congratulations. I'm sure he's going to be a real dreamboat. I've--I've got to go." 

    "This really was nice. You're going to find your's soon!" Perrie called out as Zayn made a break for the front door and out into the crowded street.  

* * *

     "She wasn't even that interesting anyways. Really no loss there, mate," Harry cooed over the phone line.  

     Zayn could hear Louis, Harry's one, call out from somewhere nearby, "The personality of a paper bag, that one.  Plus she was a tad puggish if we're being real, Z."  Zayn could tell Harry was stifling a laugh as he scolded Louis for being too harsh.  

    "She wasn't that bad.  She had--well she was nice," Zayn tried to defend.

    "That's what a person says about a girl who's generally not good for much else than a quickie in a pub bathroom," Louis countered. 

    "Sorry about him," Harry apologized before a hand went to muffle the phone to prevent Zayn from hearing, "Lou, shut up. Our friend is grieving and we should be supportive."

    "Thank God for Nialler.  If it weren't for his blank timer, I'd probably kill meself." 

    "Now come on, Zayn. Could be worse. You could have a timer like Josh's.  I still don't think that thing has gotten under five thousand days yet." Harry reassured.

    Zayn had to admit that Harry had a point.  An old friend of their's from uni had had a timer that wasn't supposed to go off until he was forty two.  Still, at least the fucker knew what to be expecting.  Zayn's could never turn out or when it did it could easily have just as insane a number on it as Josh's did.  He was finally ready to concluded that he was doomed to walk the Earth alone.  He began to ask Harry if he thought there were any pet stores open this late so that he could begin his collection of cats, but was cut short by the shrill sound of  _beep beep beep beep_.  Zayn jerked his head down to his wrist.  Did it finally turn on? Was this it? 

   Much to Zayn's chagrin, his timer's face still remained a passive nothing. Harry must have heard the beeping too because Zayn could now register a slew of frantic questions coming from the other end of the line about 'Is this it? What time does it say? Louis, hurry, Zayn's timer beeped'.  Before, Zayn could manage a response though he noticed the heavy smell of smoke. Zayn shot out of the bedroom and for the kitchen where he could see a small grease fire coming from his oven.  Fucking great. What else could possibly happen today? 

  "I've got to go! My flat is on fire!" Zayn shouted before ending the calling and dialing the number for the fire department.  He couldn't decide which was going to be worse: explaining to the fire department that he had unintentionally set his flat on fire because he was too distracted, complaining to his friends about his girlfriend's timer turning on before his, to even notice the smoke or explaining to his mum that he wouldn't be able to bring chicken tikka or curry to Safaa's dinner.  He hoped the fire would just swallow him up so he didn't have to do either.

* * *

    An hour later, the flames were all out and Zayn was sitting on the curb outside his building.  Luckily, the fire wasn't able to spread outside of his apartment, but it had done some severe damage to Zayn's stuff.  He wasn't worried about the living room furniture and what not that would probably be damaged beyond repair, but he had several paintings that he was rather proud of stored back in his bedroom and he had no idea how far the fire had been able to spread before it was put out.  

   Zayn had called Niall to come pick him up and take him over to his parent's house for Safaa's celebration.  It was her eighteenth birthday tomorrow and so it was finally time for her to get her timer implanted.  His parents had thrown a huge dinner for the family and friends for both of his sister's and himself when it was time for them to get their timers.  His Baba was a firm believer in the timer and all they represented.  

   He figured Niall would probably be about another thirty minutes because he would no doubt stop to pick up some Blimpie's on his way despite the fact that he was about to get a free feast at Zayn's parents house.  He started up a game of angry birds and had almost beaten his high score went he over shot because someone was tapping insistently on his shoulder.  Zayn twisted around to tell off who ever was trying to bother him on this the worst day of his entire life, but he had come up short when he noticed just who it was trying to garner his attention.  

  The man was pristine. Chiseled by God himself out of marble.  His jaw line just on the verge of too sharp, shoulders broad but held in a humble manner, eyes a deep and warm chocolate, lips soft like pink presses of cloud.  The man sported an array of cute little moles across his neck and lower jaw and he was smiling a toothy grin even though his eyes contained sympathy and worry.  Zayn took in his outfit: white tank top that displayed his rugged arms, protective yellow pants, and a fireman helmet in his right hand.  That's when Zayn saw it.

     _ **0094days : 02hours :12minutes : 07seconds**_

The man coughed to gather Zayn's attention. "I'm so sorry for staring. My girlfriend just got her timer today and it didn't match up. So I'm just a little--what were you saying?" 

   "I was just asking if you were ok? Wanted to make sure you didn't need a lift to the hospital to get checked out before we left. Sorry about your girlfriend," The man gave him an awkward squeeze on the shoulder and Zayn just looked back down at his phone.

   "Thanks, but I'm fine.  Got out before the fire got too bad." 

    "I noticed your's was blank." 

    The man had surprised Zayn.  Zayn wasn't aware that the guy was still hanging around. 

    "So what?" Zayn bit back.

    "So nothing," The man put his hands up in defense. "I just figure maybe if you worried a little less about your future, you could enjoy your present a bit more.  And not start as many fires." Then the man began heading for his truck.

   Zayn shot up. "Who the hell are you to give me some shit advice about this. You've got you timer.  You know when you get your happy ending.  You haven't had to look down every day for almost ten years at a piece of technology telling you that you might not ever find something special," Zayn huffed out.

   The man's face was unreadable as he made approach on Zayn.

   "You're way too wound up for someone as fit as you are.  I'm hundred percent sincere on that.  Don't sweat it. You'll find them when the time is right.  'Til then maybe you just need to let go a little bit and have some fun." And just as quickly as he had approached Zayn, the man was on his way back to his truck.  He hopped in and started to pull away.  Then he leaned out the window and shouted to Zayn, "Name's Liam.  Liam Payne.  I'm off duty at 2:00 a.m. if you decide you're ready to live in the moment."

   Niall arrive not long after (with a sub from Blimpie's) and the two rode off to Safaa's dinner, Zayn grumbling the whole ride about a stupid firefighter who didn't know anything about anything.

* * *

 

    The second that he is inside the house, Zayn's family swoops in and bombards him with questions about his flat and Perrie.  He manages to shake them off and divert the attention back to Safaa.

   "Come on. It's Safaa's big night.  I'm fine. Let's just get eating, yeah?"

   Niall let's out his full support on the eating idea and the family makes their way into the formal dining room to begin the meal.

   At five minute until midnight, Zayn's parents, Safaa, and the Matchmaker that was called in for the implantation make their way over to the large couch in the family room.  The rest of the family stands behind the couch and waits.  Zayn's parents and the Matchmaker go over the procedure and Safaa looks up at Zayn for some encouragement.  Zayn squeezes her hand and looks her in the eye.

   "Don't worry, bahan. No matter what happens, just know that somewhere in the world will be someone who loves you just as much as we do," Zayn assures.

    "Here, Here." Niall chimes in from the kitchen, mouth full of food, which has the whole family in a fit of giggles.  

   When the laughter dies down, Safaa takes a deep breath and nods to the Matchmaker that she's ready. 

    1...2...3...and there is the click that means the timer has been implanted.

    Almost immediately, Safaa's timer begins to flash and beep.  The whole family is looking back and forth between one another trying to find the answer on each other's faces as to what is going on.  Then a second chime can be heard from off in the distance which gets heads shifting even more frantically between one another.  Safaa is now up off the couch, face firmly fixed back behind the rest of the family.  Then all heads dart to where Safaa's eyes are locked.

    All the sound in the room is cut off besides the light chirping of the two timers.  Niall is standing stock still, mouth slightly agape and kebab about half way to his mouth, with his eyes staring down at the blinking timer on his right wrist.  Time has completely stopped and no one is moving or breathing until--

   "For fuck's sake!" Zayn explodes, "Eighteen and already got a soulmate! And it's this tosser no less. Well shit!" 

   With Zayn's eruption, time seems to start again. Safaa has darted out of the room and up the stairs, extended family has made their way awkwardly out and into the formal dining room again, Doniya and Patricia have rushed up after Safaa, Waliyha is hugging Niall, who is still frozen solid, and Yaser looks like he is about to scold Zayn for his outburst.  Before his Baba can chew him out, Zayn has already made his way into the entry area, grabbed Niall's keys from the entry table, and shouted out a, "Welcome to the fucking family, mate!" and slammed the door.

* * *

 

    A little less than two hours later, Zayn was hauled up in Niall's parked car deleting the multitude of voicemails from Niall, Doniya, and his Mum. He just couldn't talk to any of them right now.  He knew he had over reacted, it wasn't any of their fault that things went the way they did and that Zayn still had a useless piece of metal mocking him under his skin.  He was on the last fag from his pack when his eye caught what he was waiting for.  Zayn opened up the door and rested his arms against the top of it as he put out his fag on the concrete of the station parking lot and called out, "Oi, Payne!"

   The man darted his eyes over to where Zayn was parked and squinted to try to figure out who was calling him.  Once Liam had seemed to make the realization as to who Zayn was. Zayn continued, "Your offer still good?" 

   Liam smirked at Zayn and begain briskly jogging over to the cab. "Catch ya later, Danielle," he gave to the girl he had exited the station with and jumped into the passenger side of the car. 

  Zayn hopped back into the driver's seat and they were off. 

   Moments later the car was parked in an abandoned lot and Zayn was over the consule between him and Liam.  The kiss wasn't unpleasant per se, but it certainly wasn't the magical sort of first kisses you read about in books as a kid.  Teeth clashed together as necks were strained into odd angles because of the tightness of the car.  Still, the boys continued the kiss as if this was just the type of kiss that would make them weak in the knees.  Zayns hands ran up into Liam's hair and stroked up and down feeling the way the undercut caused the silky top to blend into the slightly sharp short hairs on the side.  Liam had his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn's waist and it made him feel too warm but in the most pleasant sort of way.  Soon enough, Liam had pulled them out of the front seat and into the back of the cab.  hot breath was suddenly on Zayn's face as their lips parted and then Liam latched onto the side of Zayn's neck, peppering little kisses along it's length.  His tongue teased the spot just behind Zayn's ear before he nipped lightly at it.  Zayn's hands reached down onto Liam's shirt and he began tugging it up over Liam's head.  Then Zayn had grabbed onto his own shirt and with great difficulty slid it off.  Their lips crashed together again, this time with slightly more grace and tenderness.  Liam's teeth just barely grazing against Zayn's lower lip before his lips parted to grant Liam's tongue access into his mouth.  It wasn't until Zayn could feel Liam's hands working off his belt that he pulled back and off of Liam.

   Liam let out a small whimper when he could feel Zayn's body weight leave him and his warm brown eyes sent Zayn a look of concern.  That's when Zayn let out a vehement laugh which only cause Liam's face to become more concerned.  Zayn just shook his head and looked up at him.

   "I'm so sorry. It's not you.  You're great. I mean you're really really--" Zayn reach out and ran his hands down Liam's fit torso.  "I don't have any uh--"

   "Condoms and lube?" Liam offered.

    "Yeah, that.  I mean we could just go to a cornor store or summat, but I feel like I've sort of ruined the moment." 

   Liam just smiled at him and tucked Zayn under his arm. "Nah, this is nice too." Then he planted a soft kiss to Zayn's temple.  His face began to color and he curled his head down towards Liam's hand, when he felt the cold burn of the timer on Liam's wrist.

   "Only three months, huh?"

   Liam gave him a bemused look before shaking his head. "Ah, yeah.  Three very long long months." Liam smirked at Zayn and cuddled him in closer.

  The pair stayed like that in the back of the cab for a while.  Comfortable silence falling over them.  This is what Zayn was missing.  The peace that came with knowing you could be happy, with being comfortable in who you were and who you were with.  It all felt so surreal.  Then his mind jumped back to the timer.  Liam had someone out there waiting for him.  Someone who wasn't Zayn, who couldn't be Zayn.  It was so pointless.  Whether or not Liam comforted him, brought something out in him that he had never known he had.  Liam would be gone in three months.  And true, Zayn could have a one night stand.  They could leave the car park, head to a gas station, grab some condoms and have a quickie in the lou only to never speak to each other again.  It wasn't like either of them was a virgin. Sex didn't have to be about anything more than what it was.  Except it did.  To Zayn it did.  At least like this, with Liam.  He felt a pang of regret at what he was about to say, but he knew he'd regret sleeping with Liam more.  It all felt too good to not be a complete cluster fuck when it was all done, no matter how long it lasted.

   Zayn reached for his shirt and began pulling it on as he said, "I should probably take you home."

  Liam brushed his thumb against Zayn's cheek, "What's the hurry. We can just  hang like this for a bit.  It doesn't have to be about sex."

  "It's just that--"

   "My timer? Really?" Liam pulled his arm out from behind Zayn and fixed him with a serious look. "It's not like I'm cheating on some bloke I haven't even met yet. We're just hanging out.  Besides even if this did lead to something it isn't like we're hurting anyone." 

   "No, it's just that there is a time limit.  And if you have a countdown, if you're lucky enough to know to know you're path to--," Zayn stalled.

   "True love.  You can say it. I won't laugh."

    "True love. then you should honor that."

   "That's what's so bugger about the timers.  They say that you have just one path and can't take any detours.  I mean shouldn't life be about detours.  Getting the scenic few and all that."

   "Look, you sound like some cheesy commercial for credit cards or a fiat. I'm looking for my one and it's not you. So."

   Liam bites his lip and gives him a solemn nod. "Right, ok. Don't worry I can walk home.  It isn't that far."  

   Then Liam is snatching for his shirt, up out of the car, and trudging down the road.  Zayn drops his head into palms and groans.

   Fuck.

* * *

 

   It's been two weeks and Zayn has not spoken a word to anyone in his family or Niall except a text he sent to his mum and Safaa saying he was sorry and alright but just needed some time to process.  He's sitting in the pub that Harry bartends at and he's letting him and Louis grill him about how he needs to lighten up. It's all just a bother.

  "It's not Niall's fault that it happens to be your baby sister.  It ain't like he plan it or nuthin'" Harry defends.

   "Besides, she's eighteen.  It's fully legal then," Louis adds.

   "Yeah, but he's twenty-six innhe. That's an eight year difference.  It's bloody weird." Zayn tries to excuse why he's being so daft about it, but he knows that he has to forgive Niall.  It's not like any of this way a choice.  Niall didn't purposefully abandon their blank timers club in order to go an seduce his sister. "But you're right.  I know it's not as big of a deal as I'm making it, but still. I just need a bit more time."

   "Well, as long as you know we're right," Harry concludes as he leans over the bar to give Louis a chaste kiss. "So now onto more pressing matters. Like why you didn't screw that hot fireman."

   "You were going to hookup with a hot fire man? How could you not tell me? More importantly how could you not do it!" Louis playfully shoved Zayn and he almost wobbled off the stool he was perched on. 

   "Because, you wanker, he had a timer.  I'm not going to go around fucking guys with expiration dates.  It's just stupid, innit?" Zayn reasoned.

   "Mate, guys with expiration dates should be just what you're looking for.  It means you can have some fun for once in life without worrying what it means for your future," Louis advises.

   "Watch it, Lou. You know your boyfriend is standing right here," Harry chides.

   "Don't you mean 'my fiance', Hazza." Louis corrects and then kisses Harry.  Zayn see both lads snap their faces to him after they kiss and it hits Zayn what Louis has actually said.

   "Get out! You two aren't?"

    Harry holds out his left hand and beams proudly at the ring tucked onto his fourth finger.

    "Figured we held it off long enough.  I mean how could I possibly do better than this arsehole anyways." Louis explains.

    "We are Arcade Fire Fighters and this is Burnin' Up," Zayn hears a familiar voice cry from the microphone up on the stage in the front of the bar.  Zayn slowly swivels his stool around and he is caught by Liam's eyes. Liam smirks directly at him as he croons the first few lyrics.  

   "Zayn, you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost." Louis queries.  

    "The singer--the singer-- that's the fire man.  That's Liam." Zayn blurts.

    "Oh, shit! How didn't you snog that lad into submission.  He is a damn fine piece of ass, Z" Louis quips.

   "Lou's got a point, Zayn.  I mean I know I've found my one and only and I'm still considering storming the stage."

   Louis mock punches Harry's arm and then reaches over the bar to tickle Harry.  Harry's boss notices the lads and marches over and takes the dish rag Harry had from him and tells Harry to go ahead and take his break.  Harry grins and hops around the bar and into Louis's lap.  It isn't long before their tongues are jammed down each other's throats and Zayn is left alone to sit mesmerized by Liam's melodic singing of classic pop songs. 

* * *

 

    Liam's hands are everywhere.  Zayn can swear he feels the firm pressure of his expansive palms covering his face, hips, chest, and ass all at once.  Their lips are locked in a kiss of desperation as if they're both starving and the other's lips can provide them with all the sustenance they need to thrive.  Zayn's back is thrown up against the wall in Liam's foyer.  His legs are wrapped tightly around Liam's waist and his hands are latched into Liam's hair.  Liam is letting out a slew of dirty words as he kisses down Zayn's neck and sucks a mark right above his collar bone.  

   "Bedroom. Now." Zayn gasps out and Liam readily obliges.  Zayn is gently pressed down into the huge mattress and Liam is resting on his elbows right above Zayn just staring into his eyes.  He seems to be searching for something and Zayn just lays there slowly getting air to make it's way back into his body and  giving Liam all the time he needs to find whatever it his he's searching for.  Liam smiles down at Zayn when he's seemed to have found whatever it was that Liam was probing Zayn's eyes for. Then their lips meet.  This kiss has passion, but it isn't desperate.  It's filled with something more than lust, but not anything that Zayn feels he can say out loud.  The whole thing is so tender and it sort of scares Zayn, but excites him too.  Liam gingerly runs his calloused hands up and down Zayn's body.  Removing each item of clothes as they go.  His fingers take precious sweet time at every spot as if they're trying to memorize every angle and curve that makes Zayn up.  Liam lifts up off of Zayn and is straddling his waist as he pulls his shirt up over his head in one swift movement.  Zayn's hands reach up to start working on Liam's belt, but  Liam swats them away and he makes quick work of it himself.  Liam stands up and lets his jeans pool down around his ankles and he steps out of them.  Then Liam is just standing there, like a statue from a natural history museum.  Sculpted to show just how God intended man.  He's rubbing himself through his boxer briefs as he takes in Zayn's naked form laying on the bed.  Zayn feels like the whole thing is too intimate.  Like they shouldn't be doing this at all.  

   Liam gasps out a soft moan and bites his lip.  Zayn crawls up onto his knees and edges towards the end of the bed.  He looks into Liam's eyes, one hand resting on Liam's shoulder to steady himself and the other resting on his waist with his thumb tucked into the rim of his underwear.  Liam nods slowly to Zayn and then his hand is leading the only thing standing between their skin being in complete contact down Liam's sturdy thighs and onto the floor.  This seems to be all the permission Liam needs because Zayn's back is suddenly pressed back onto the bed and Liam is rest atop of him rubbing their erections against each other as he captures Zayn's lips in a kiss.  Zayn already can tell that this won't last long.  He could come just from the friction being cause by Liam's cock sliding against his own. 

   "Liam--I need--please," Zayn pants as he digs his blunt nails into Liam's sprawling back.  Liam snickers against Zayn's lips and slows his thrusts against Zayn.  He brings one hand up to rest by Zayn's head and keep him lifted just off of Zayn as he reaches his other hand into the bedside drawer to pull out a condom and some lube.  He opens the lube and places a quality amount on two of his fingers and brings it down under Zayn's line of sight.  He can feel Liam's firm fingers rubbing soothing circles against Zayn's hole.  Zayn pulls his lower lips up between his teeth as he tries to keep himself from begging Liam.  Liam seems to see the conflict written all over Zayn's face and so with the slightest pressure he pushed his finger and Zayn can fill it breach him.  Zayn lets out an animalistic grunt as he feels Zayn's fingers enter.  Liam stills his hand and shoots Zayn an apprehensive look.  He seems to be about to say something and Zayn can feel the fingers starting to retreat.  He reaches down a hand to grab onto Liam's wrist and he shakes his head.

    "'s good.  I promise.  Just--give me a second." Liam leans down and kisses the corners of Zayn's mouth.  He uses his free hand to grab onto Zayn's and brings it to his lifts where he brushes a kiss against each of Zayn's knuckles  Zayn finally nods and Liam begins to push his two fingers ever so slowly into Zayn.  Zayn moans out, but just keeps nodding in fear that Liam will stop again.  Once he is in to the knuckle his hand rests to allow Zayn to adjust to the sensation.  

   Once Zayn has gotten comfortable he pushes back against Liam's hand.  Liam smiles down at Zayn, a sense of pride on his face and he begins to thrust his fingers in and out of Zayn, every so often curving them up and sending a shockwave of pleasure down Zayn's spine.  A few more thrusts in and out and Liam is adding a third finger into Zayn and picking up the pace.  Zayn can no longer tell what kind of sounds he is making but he can see Liam's eyes go wild and so it must be something that Liam wants to hear.  

   "Need it--now--please--Liam"

  Liam slips his fingers out from Zayn and he can feel a wash of emptiness over take him when Liam is no longer inside.  Liam has already rolled the condom onto his prick and has started applying lube gracious onto it.  Stroking him self up and down as he crawls bewteen Zayn's open legs.  Zayn can feel the tip of Liams head press up against his hole and there is a tense pause between them.  

   "So beautiful," Liam whispers as his eyes rake up and down Zayn's body.

   And then Zayn is breathing out Liam's name as if it was a prayer.  This seems to do the trick because Liam's eyes are wild again and he is pressing the head more firmly against Zayn.  Zayn's eyes shoot wide open as Liam passes the tight ring of muscle and inch by inch makes his way inside Zayn.  Once Zayn can feel Liam's hips connect with his own it turns into an all out free for all.  Liam is ever so gently sliding out only to snap back in. Hard.  He continues an easy pattern of thrusts as Zayn scrambles to get his hands on anything.  Zayn just needs to be holding onto something.  Liams lips are crashing back down over Zayn's and washing him with a sense of want and care.  Zayns wraps his arms firmly around Liam's neck and then their bodies are shifting and Liam is now on his back pressed into the mattress and Zayn is straddling on top of him, hand pressed against Liam's powerful chest.  Zayn is thrusting down into Liam quickly and crying out his name.

   "Not gonna--be long--you're so good.  You're--so--Liam"

   "I'm gonna--soon--beautiful--too beautiful.  Zayn--God"

    Zayn is only able to thrust back down three more times before he is spilling his load all across Liam's stomach and chest.  Liam's hands shoot to Zayn's hips and he starts popping up into Zayn while Zayn is still riding out his orgasm.  It isn't long before Zayn can feel Liam's hips stutter and pop as he groans out one final 'Zayn'.

* * *

 

    "That was--"

   "Yeah," Liam sighs, completely blissed out.

    Zayn's head is resting against Liams chest and he runs a finger across his abs, making silly designs.  Liam's arm is wrapped securely around Zayn's body and he is rubbing small circle patterns against his back.  Their feet and legs are tangled together.  

    Zayn knows he is about to break a golden moment between them, but he just can't help himself.

    "So three months--"

    Liam cuts him off, but not harshly, "I could do this for three more months if you could."

   Zayn looks up at Liam and he has the most earnest look that all Zayn can do is respond, "Yeah."

* * *

 

   It was all so easy with Liam.  Every time they're together it becomes harder and harder for Zayn to even remember that timers exist.  It's just so much easier than anything Zayn has ever been a part of before.  

    They tell each other about their childhoods.

                                          _"Safaa was so afraid of Halloween carnivals, but she always wanted to go and my parents would force me to take her every time.  Well one year, I'm just                                           so over it and decide that I'm going to scare her.  I'accidentally' let her hand lose and I'm hiding like just around the corner.  I'm thinkin that she'll just                                           come around, I'll yell boo and what's done will be done.  So she finally comes around the corner and I jump out and scream at her.  Well it's not Safaa.                                            instead it's this hulking junior and he punches me right in the nose.  Blood is everywhere and then Safaa comes running up, sees me bleeding, sees                                              this dude standing over me and she just starts kicking and pounding against his leg.  It was so cute."_ _  
_

 

_"Ruth would always test out her makeup on me before she would wear it because she wanted to be able to get a real look at how it would go on her                                                skin tone.  So one morning, we're testing out her eyeshadows and we realize we're late for the bus.  So we go bolting out of her room and down to                                                 catch the bus. I didn't realize that I had forgotten to wipe off the bright green eyeshadows that she had put all over my face to see. And that's how I                                              got the nickname Lady Lima Bean._

 

    They play video games into all hours of the night. everything from Smash Bros. to Halo.  They play tournament after tournament until the sun is peaking out from behind the city scape and Zayn's head finds it's way to Liam's shoulder and they both fall asleep out on the couch with the Mario theme lulling them down.

    They kiss in the middle of restaurants that Zayn can't possibly afford to eat at, but Liam always takes care of.  Liam let's Zayn borrow one of his suit jackets and Zayn loves how it's just barely too big for him.  Loves that Liam's smell lingers on it and that he can sniff at the sleeve whenever Liam isn't watching.  They get Italian food cooked by real Italians at places that Zayn thinks look like you generally need a reservation months in advance.  

    Zayn shows Liam his studio and lets him watch him paint.  Let's him go through the things that show who Zayn is at his very core.  Lays himself naked and vulnerable in front of Liam that is somehow more intimate than when he actually does it in the bedroom.  Zayn let's Liam pick colors for some of his pieces, lets him choose his favorite one (the black canvas with a blaze of oranges and reds cutting across it and two fierce brown orbs in the center), Liam even models nude for him once.

    Liam introduces Zayn to everyone at the fire staion and watches Zayn with so much warmth while he interacts with the other firefighters that it almost aches. All of the guys trying to capture Zayn's attention so that they can tell another embarrassing story about him.  The guys make Zayn treats and let him ride down the fire pole even though they tell him it's not really allowed.

    They do trivial things together too, like shop and cook and clean.  They go bowling and to parks and movies.  Liam attempts to teach Zayn how to play guitar and it ends with three broken guitar strings and a pick stuck on the inside of his good acoustic.

     For two magical months, timers don't exist.  Nothing in the world exists except for Liam and Zayn.  Two months where Zayn gets to just be him for the first time since he got his timer.  No need to fake a personality in hopes that it might somehow trick the timers into thinking that you're a persons soulmate.  Just the two of them being alive.  A scenic view on a detour that Zayn is very happy he took.

* * *

 

    It was finally time to introduce Liam to his friends.  He had reached out to Safaa and Niall and let him know that he loved them and was so happy that he was gaining Niall as a brother, even if he was a wanker.  They were both overjoyed to know that Zayn was accepting of them.  It was nice for the group to be whole again.

   Liam and Zayn were in Zayn's kitchen cooking, waiting for Louis, Harry, Safaa, and Niall to arrive.  

   "What's your favorite Disney movie?" Liam asked as he took the pot of pasta off the stove so the sauce could thicken.

    "Hercules.  Tell me what you would've done if you weren't a fire fighter."

    "Easy. Rock star," Liam giggled as Zayn flicked water at him. "Tell me how old you were when you lost your virginity."

    "Fifteen. Tell me what you hated most about high school."

    "Two-a-days. Rough stuff that was.  Who first got you interested in painting?"

   "My mum.  What's your favorite holiday?"

    "Christmas--," Liam stopped when he noticed Zayn's face fall. "What's the matter, babe?"

   "Just--we won't be together during Christmas.  I had almost forgotten about that." 

    Zayn could feel Liams arms snaking their way around his waist and his chin hook onto his shoulder.  He tried to hold back the tears but knews that a few were bound to escape.

    "Come on, Z.  It's alright.  Don't worry about that.  Let's just be here, ok?  Let's just be right now."  Liam soothed.  

    "Yeah.  We're right here." Zayn twisted in Liam's arms so that they were facing each other and Liam reached up a hand to brush the tears from his eyes.  Zayn stepped up to lightly press a kiss to Liam's lips.  

    "Everyone's gonna be here soon. We should go clean up." 

* * *

    "So we're looking at doing the wedding next April. Obviously you're all invited! Oh that's right, I we never did ask, did we, Lou?" Harry gushed.

    Louis chuckled and looked over to Niall. "You're my best man, yeah?"

    "Bloody right I am. I'd kick your arse if you had asked anybody else." Niall responded as he wrapped an arm casually around Safaa.  Zayn hated it because he didn't hate it at all.  It looked like the most natural thing in the world.  Like Niall and Safaa should've been together from the beginning. Like no one on Earth could bring a smile that bright to his little sister's face the way that Niall did.  Whether or not the timers were a self fulfilling prophecy or if it all would've played out this way even without the timers, Zayn was glad to know that Safaa was being watched over by someone as fiercely loyal as Niall.

    Harry looked at Zayn expectantly, "And you're mine, right Z?"

    Zayn smiled up at this group he has built into a second family over the years and nodded vigorously. "That'd be ace, Hazza."

   After that, they all fell into easy conversation.  Niall and Safaa telling them all about their first date and how bad it went, Niall acting the whole thing out while Safaa tried to stifle giggles and the look of pure adoration in her eyes.  Harry and Liam bonded over indie bands that they were both obsessed with.  Louis and Niall got into a big debate over which teams were guaranteed to make it to the footie championships this season.  Harry and Safaa just shaking their heads and Liam jumping in occasionally with his two cents.  Liam fit in so smoothly, like he had been with them since the first few days of uni.  Conversations flowed simply between topics and everyone seemed to work like some sort of machine, feeding off of what the other people at the table had to provide and giving them back just has much to work with.  And Zayn couldn't even relish the moment.  Harry and Louis would be getting married in six months and anytime they would bring up the Bachelor parties or cake tastings, they'd include Liam in on it all.  Liam deliberately ignoring the fact that he would be around in a month's time.  One singular month.  That's all that was left where things could be this casual, this easy, this peaceful, this happy.  It wasn't fucking fair. 

   Zayn excused himself into the kitchen to start washing dishes and told everyone they should stay and chat.  He just needed to get away for a minute to catch his breath again.  He was leaned over the sink scrubbing harshly at a stain that probably wasn't even there when Niall made his way into the room.

   "Good lad, that Liam.  Really took to the group."

    "Yeah, he's ace."

    "The way he looks at you, mate.  It's intimidating.  I just hope I'm able to take care of Safaa the way he's going to take care of you."

    Zayn let out a bitter laugh as he dropped the plate back into the sink to start on one of the pots.  Zayn could feel Niall still in the room, awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot.  The moment had become deathly quiet and expanded exponentially between them.

    "I can't believe you didn't even tell me you zeroed out. I knew you were frustrated with how things played out with Safaa and I, but I thought we were better friends than that.  That you'd tell me you'd met your soulmate no matter how pissed you were." 

   Zayn turned on Niall with fire in his eyes causing the boy to let out a squeak.  Zayn had dropped the pot into the sink with a crash and it must've startled the guests in the dining area because he could hear someone asking if things were alright.  Zayn couldn't deal with that though.  He was up in Niall's space so face, forcing the sleeve of his sweated down and to bunch at his elbow as he waved his still blank timer in his face.

   "I would've, Nialler.  If i had been so lucky. I would've."

    Harry peaked his head around the corner and took in the pair, "Everything--everything ok in here?"

   "Peachy," Zayn bit and Harry could tell that this was not the time to play everybody's savior and interrupt the exchange.

   Harry dashed away back into the other room and tried to distract everyone else from heading into the kitchen.

   "Why? Why are you doing this to yourself, Z?"

    "What? What am I doing, Niall? Having the best two months of my whole life and trying to enjoy them for what they are? God dammit, Niall. He makes me happy.  And honestly, with this fucker on my wrist," Zayn waved the timer in his face again, "I wasn't sure I'd ever be happy again."

   "He's going to break your heart, Z.  He's going to find his one and where will you be then? Zayn I can't watch you go through something like that.  It hurts just to see you after these little totties you bring in and out who don't mean shit to you.  I see the way you look at Liam, the way he looks at you and this can whole end one way. And it's going to be bloody fucking hell."

   "Don't you think I know that?! Do you really think I'm so daft that I haven't figured out where this was headed yet?" 

   "Maybe-- Maybe I could clear some stuff up," Liam whimpered as he entered the room, "I meant to tell you this earlier, Z, but it never quite seemed like the right time." Then Liam was reaching down to his wrist and wripped out the timer.

   Niall and Zayn flinched in horror and cried out waiting for the blood to spurt out, but nothing ever came.  There was no wound or scar or anything.  Liam's wrist was smooth and clear of anything.  Pristine skin stretched out over the muscle there.

   "It's a fake?" Niall inquired.

   "Uh yeah.  My buddy found them online and we got them.  You can set it to whatever time and I just use it to--"

    "To pick up slags who think that you're just a pit stop on their way to happiness." Zayn shot,

   "I mean, yeah that's what they're probably meant for, but that's not why I wear it, Z.  Everyone's just so obsessed with the timers and it's hard to try to live up to being this perfect someone for somebody when they want you to go get the timer.  Honestly, I got it specifically so I wouldn't pick up people.  But, Zayn.  There is just something about you.  I couldn't walk away from you. Besides you even said you're different around people with timers.  You're more you.  I wanted to see the real you."

  "Yeah, except you lied to me the whole time.  You--you--get out, Li.  Just please--get out."

   The rest of their group had managed to make their way into the doorway and were watching the exchange go down.  Liam looked around at everybody, searching for someone to help him out.  When he realized that no one was going to get his back, he let out a resigned sigh and looked at Zayn.

   "Fine, Z.  But, when you realize that it's a good thing that I don't have a timer, call me.   This was something, Zayn.  You can't deny that."  

  He shoved his way past the gallery of onlookers and made his way out of the flat.   

   Harry made to say something, but Zayn cut him off with a soft, "Maybe you should all go." Then he headed back to his bedroom, not waiting to see if they had complied.

* * *

 

   Zayn makes it until the middle of November without giving in.  He had been strong.  He had made himself stay strong, but a man can whole stand so much.  Zayn was now sitting on the curb of the fire station, waiting for Liam to get off duty.  Zayn had been sitting there for five hours, twenty two minutes, and eighteen seconds.  The pavement causing his arse to numb.  He sees a series of firemen exit the station and make their way out to their cars while a new set make their way into the station to start their duty.  None of the bodies match the warm expanse that makes up Liam.  Zayn sighs and buries his face in his hands.

   "What's up, sourpuss." 

  Zayn jumps about three feet in the air when he the velvety voice purr behind him.  Zayn's on his feet and facing Liam in an instant.

   "How?"  

   Liam shrugs and kicks an imaginary pebble then peaks up at Zayn from under his eyelashes, "Snuck out the back  while you were on the phone with who I assume was Harry."

   "Oh."  

   -------

    -------

     --------

    "I'm a fuckin' daft--"

    "I'm so sorry, Li.  Of course I---"

    They both stopped when they realized they were speaking over each other and chuckled awkwardly as they met each other's eyes.  Liam held his palm out to offer Zayn a turn.

    "I am SO sorry, Li.  You are right.  This did mean something.  Whatever it is, it means something.  I can't just act like it's not important. Like these weren't the best two months of my whole life.  Please--Li, please take me back."  Zayn was begging.  He knew he didn't have a prayer.  He had blown up on Liam over something so small and insignificant in the grand scheme of things.  Liam was write. Zayn would've acted differently if Liam had not had a timer.  Zayn had been real for the first time with someone besides his friends and family in God know's how long.  

   Suddenly, Zayn's feet were up off the ground and he was cradled in the firm grip of Liam's chiseled arms.  Liam's lips were on his neck whispering Zayn's name as if it was a confession.

   "Zayn--so perfect--of course--yes--always yes--"

   Zayn's hands were against his cheeks now bringing his face to meet Zayn's eyes.  A grin spread across Liam's face which cause his eye's to crinkle at the edges.  Then there lips were fused together in a passionate kiss. They were breathing each other in and grabbing for any part of the other man that they could get there hands on.  Liam's leg had slipped between Zayn's thighs and the man was grinding up into him.  Zayn was slammed back against the brick wall and a moan erupted out of him and against Liam's lips, which forced a growl out of Liam's own.  This.  This was what it was all about. 

   Until it wasn't.

* * *

     They were laying in bed a few days before Christmas.  Zayn was tucked up in his usual spot against Liam's chest as he waxed poetic about why Shia Lebouf was a creative genius rivaling Tilda Swinton herself.  Zayn was having trouble keeping his heart at a steady pace as he watched Liam's empty wrist pass around in space as he gestured about to give Zayn a clearer picture as to what he was going on about.  It was eating at Zayn again.  The lack of security, the lack of absolute certainty that this was where he was meant to be. Zayn quickly pushed himself up out of bed and started grabbing for his clothes.

    "--the man stood naked inside a class box for a week reciting every line from his movies in Portuguese, if that isn't commitment then--Babe, whats wrong?"

   "It's nothing." Zayn knew that he was being short, but he didn't want to deal with this right now.  He didn't want to fight again.    He was happy.  Just because he had no scientific evidence that what he and Liam had was fate, he was happy.  He didn't want to dig back all the same old arguments that they'd already gone over and start things going in the direction that they might not be able to come back from.

   "Zayn, talk to me. Come on.  You can tell me anything." Liam had tossed the covers off the bed and was not sitting naked with his knees curled up against him in the bed.  Zayn had just finished pulled his black tee back over his head when he turned to Liam.

   "It's just the same old stuff.  I just--I'm almost thirty. I don't have time to stand still like this. We did the thing--the whole where we pretended that the timer didn't matter thing. And it was a lot of fun, but now that I know you have that virgin wrist, it's kinda back to mattering."

   "What are you talking about? Virgin wrist? Z, who are you right now? We got that sorted." Liam retorted.

    "The timers exist for a reason.  Don't you want a guarantee?  Don't you want to know for sure that what's going on here is real?"

    "Zayn--" Liam let out gruffly. "If you even need to ask if this is real then--I don't want a timer, ok? I think that life needs a little mystery in it.  I think that it's impossible to really enjoy life if all you do is sit around and wait for your life to really begin."

    "And I'm tired of waiting, Li.  I need answers"

    "So say I do get the timer. And it zeroes out and says that we're meant to be together forever and ever.  That'll satisfy you?" Liam challenges.

    "--Yeah--"

    "So you're going to let a little bit of wiring and metal prove to you what you're heart is telling you? You're gonna trust what some techno junk is telling you over what I am?"

   "That's just it! You aren't telling me anything!"

   "I'm telling you that I love you, Zayn!" Liam all but screams.  Then much softer, "I love you, Z."

    "I--I--I just don't even know what that means," Zayn confesses.  

     Liam runs a hand over his brow, "Christ, Zayn.  What do you want?"

    Zayn opens his mouth a few times looking for the answer before settling on, "A guarantee." 

    Liam drops his head and lets out a breath. "You're problem isn't that you're scared that I can't give you a guarantee. You're problem is that you're scared because you can't give me one."

    Zayn about faces and charges out the door and down into the December air sans coat.  He slams his car door shut and whips out of the parking lot and down the road.  He reaches a stop light about ten kilometers down the road.  The light stays red for what feels like an eternity.  Zayn is trapped in the cab alone with his thoughts and no way of escaping them.  The light finally shifts and Zayn goes to floor the gas when he see smoke burst from under the hood and all of the warning lights flash onto his dashboard.  

   "FUCK!" Zayn screams as he slams his hands against the steering wheel over and over and over again until the base of his palms are a black and purple hue.  He dropped his head down against the wheel and sucked in the tears that were threatening to fall.  Horns behind him were blaring and cars were swerving around him with middle finger directed his way.  Zayn rolled his head over to the side and in bright neon lights staring him down stood **TiMER**. The sign's lights glowing down on him like a challenge.  Zayn opens the door to the car and crawls out and into the now abandoned street before abandoning his car there as he takes tentative steps towards the store's main doors.

    The second he crosses the threshold he is hailed by several cheery Matchmakers.  All of their smiles stretched too far and thin and eyes bugging out like they've gone just a little mad.  The whole atmosphere of the store had warped from what Zayn remembered.  The pink florescent lights were no longer mood enhancing, but left a chill down Zayn's spine, the bubbly pop music about young love now reminded Zayn of some sort of sick distorted lullaby.  

   He made his way to the front desk and held up his timer to the clerk.

   "I want this removed.  Now."

* * *

 

    Zayn is laying back in the sterile white chair with his arm holstered onto the arm rest.  The whole room is too bright, florescents blinding him as they reflect off of the completely white surface of the back room.  The Matchmaker is looking down at him every so often as she argues with the scrawny eel of a man that Zayn assumes is her manager.  The pair finish their conversation and make their way over to him.

   "Zayn, once the timer is removed--you're wrist will no longer be a viable implantation spot.  And the other wrist will not work either." The manager begins.

   "Zayn, once you do this.  You can't get another timer.  This will be it."

    "Just do it." Zayn states with mock confidence.

   The matchmaker lets out a defeated sigh and sets up the machine.  

    "Ok, this is going to hurt a lot more than the original procedure did.  I just want to warn you.  I really hope you know what you're doing."

    Ever so slowly the Matchmaker brought the gun down flush against Zayn's wrist.  He could see the last ten years pass by as he waited for the gun to click against the timer.  He  could see Olivia standing at his doorstep on her eighteenth birthday with an already counting down timer before Zayn had gotten his, telling him that it was foolish for them to stay together when someone else was out their waiting for her.  He saw the wedding invitation he received two years later for her and Diana's wedding.  He could see meeting Louis and Harry on the first day of uni, already zeroed out and in pure bliss.  Meeting Niall in the cafe and seeing his blank timer and bonding over how they weren't the last of their friends to get a countdown.  He saw dates with Ashton, Scott, Sophia, and Joan.  He could hear Perrie raving about his gallery show and how much she had wanted to meet the artist.  He could feel Liam's broad arms wrapped around his body as feather light kiss pressed up the side of his neck and face.  He could hear the just barely there whispers of adoration that fell from Zayn's lips before each press against Zayn's skin.  He could count the moles spread out across Liam's chest and neck and chin.  He could see the intense pool of brown that rested in Liam's eyes.  He could smell the rough and oakey hot smell that permeated around Liam.  He could feel Liam's feet rub against his own underneath Egyptian cotton sheets.  He could see all of it and he squeezed his eyes shut tight.

    "1....2...."

     _beep beep beep beep_

Zayn's eyes burst open. It couldn't be.  It couldn't possibly be happening now.  Of all time for him to finally countdown, this was by far the worst.  

   "Oh, Zayn.  You're one activated their timer! You must be thrilled!" She gushed as she pulled the gun back away from Zayn's skin.

    It was visible now. The timer could be spotted just out of the corner of Zayn's eye.  Zayn tilted his head down so that his eyes were facing the glowing piece of wires and metal.  He let out the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding and looked up at the Matchmaker expectantly.  She was nodding with fervor and had a smile stretched from ear to ear wrapped across her face.  Zayn looked back down at his wrist.  This was it.

* * *

 

    Zayn's parents held their annual Christmas party for the whole neighborhood every year.  It was the event of the season and everyone who was anyone was in attendance.  Zayn was mingling with some of his parent's friends and his eldest sister's husband.  No one that he really knew had arrived yet and he was not feeling too good trying to make small talk with practical strangers.  Zayn's Baba and Mum were over by  the piano singing drunken Christmas carols and Safaa was fixing her hair for the tenth time in the hall mirror.  By the time Zayn had gotten through his second plate of pie and third glass of wine, the door bell was ringing.  No one seemed too keen to go and greet the new guests and so Zayn excused himself from his conversation and made his way to the door.  He was immediately scooped up in Louis's arms and spun around the tiny entryway as Niall ducked under them to make his way to a joyfully squealing Safaa.

   "Happy Christmas, you bastard." Louis sang as he set Zayn back down on his feet.

   "Where's Hazza?"

   Louis pressed his hand to his heart in mock offense. "Am I not good enough for you, Malik?"

    "Of course, Lou.  You're my whole world." Zayn teased and bumped into his shoulder.

   Louis shoved Zayn off. "Woah woah woah. I am an engaged man, good sir."

   The foursome made their way into the main room and started chatting about New Year's plans when Zayn could hear Harry calling his name.  Zayn turned back towards Harry and saw him approaching the group with a beautiful woman in tow.

   "Zayn, I wanted you to meet my sister, Gemma."

  As soon as Zayn's eyes lift up to take in the classically beautiful woman before him--

    _beep beep beep beep_

   The whole house begins to stir trying to find where the zeroed out couple are.  Zayn's Mum and Baba have rushed to his side and Louis, Niall, and Safaa are looking back and forth between Harry and Zayn. Suddenly the room bursts out into applause and cheers of congratulations.  

    "Nice to meet you, Gemma." Zayn greets and Gemma reaches out her hand for Zayn to shake.  Zayn reaches up and hugs her instead saying, "We hug in this family.  Any sister of Harry's is a sister of mine."

    Gemma giggles into his ear and gives him a hug in return.  Zayn can tell all of his friends are still staring at the pair, filled with nerves.  Luckily, the couple from the back dining room make their way into the main room to fine the Maliks.  The woman, Zayn recognizes as his mother's receptionist, and the man, Zayn has seen him around the neighborhood before, rush up to his parents with their hands grasped together.

  "Thank you so much for having this party.  If it wasn't for you, who knows when we would've zeroed out." They say before rushing back off to another room in the house.  Zayn and Gemma have let go of each other and the tension in his friends' bodies has significantly decreased.  Gemma makes her way over to introduce herself to Safaa and Niall, Zayn's parents head back off into the party and pretend as if nothing had happen, and Harry punches Zayn's shoulder before saying, "Thank God, mate.  I thought for a second there that you at zeroed out with my sister.  I totally get where you were coming from with the whole Niall thing now."

    "I thought you zeroed out too." Zayn can hear a timid voice say from behind them.  Louis, Harry, and Zayn all turn around to see Liam standing there dressed to the nines in a emerald button-up, some black slacks that hug his hips, and a ruby skinny tie.  

   Harry and Louis make some excuse about needing to check out the fruit cake and scoot away from the pair. 

   "You're--"

    "Niall had called and told me you're timer came on and asked if I had went and gotten one. What's it say?" Liam questioned but his eyes said that he really didn't want to know the answer.

   Zayn reaches out his left hand and grabs Liam's wrist to lead him out and into the back garden of the property,  They're standing out there in the cold for quite some time before Liam finally asks again, "What it say?" this time with more confidence.

  Zayn lifts up his right arm and slides down the sleeve of his sweater.

   "It's--it's--gone?" Liam spits out unsure.

   "Yeah."

    "But, you told Niall that your count down had started."

    "It did.  I was at the store to have it removed.  Just before they had pulled it, it came on." Zayn felt almost like he was going to hurl. "I told them to still go ahead and remove it before I had a chance to read the numbers."

    "Oh."

     -----

     -----

     -----

     "So I'm not your soulmate then." Liam said matter-of-factly.

      Zayn shrugs and smiles at him. "Who's to say that?  So some little bit of lights and wires tells me I'm supposed to meet some random person at some random time and that's it.  We'r destined to be together.  I don't really buy  that anymore."

    Liam's face tilts up with a hopeful look rest just on the edge of his face. "You dont?"

    "Someone once told me that life should be about detours.  Why should we just take one path instead of stopping and smelling the roses?" 

    "So you're not worried about the future?"

     "I'd rather enjoy the present.  Besides, I hear that worrying about the future can potentially cause fires." Zayn smirks up at Liam and he notices that they have gotten closer during their exchange, now standing with the toes of their shoes touching.  It would just take one of the reaching out an arm before they were flush against each other.  Zayn lifts his hands up and coils them into the front of Liam's shirt and pulls him forward so that their lips press together.  There is no rush to this kiss.  It is a kiss that's more than something physical. It is an expression of so much more.  Of everything that the pair had gone through.  It said "Be my now. Be my always.  Be mine for as long as you can" and answered right back "I am your's now. I will be your's for as long as you'll have me".  Zayn is pinned against the door and Liam's strong chest.  Liam's arm is resting against the door and his other hand is resting against Zayn's jaw.  Liam pulls their lips apart and rests his forhead against Zayn's.

    "I love you so much, Zi.  You're my one.  No matter what the world says, you're it for me."

      Zayn cannot imagine anything ever feeling this good, anyone ever being more than this to him.  Zayn can give Liam that guarantee now. A guarantee that this means something, That he loves Liam.  That he will be living in this moment, in all of their moments for as long as Liam will allow.   He placed one more chaste kiss to Liam's lips before saying, "Let's go back inside.  I want you to meet my parents."

* * *

 

 


	2. Epilogue A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ending A.

 

   It has been two years, three months, and twenty nine days since Zayn met Liam.  Two years, three months, and twenty nine days since Zayn's life was changed forever and in a way that has made all the difference.  Zayn now knows what it truly means to be alive. How important spending just that one extra hour in bed with someone you love, taking the time to just sit on the beach and smell the ocean air sweeping in, letting the little things fall off your shoulders and remembering that so many more important people await you back home.

     Safaa and Niall are getting married next September and Zayn has been overwhelmed with helping Safaa plan the whole thing.  Harry and Louis are helping, thankfully because they've done it all before and know what goes into a wedding.  They aren't able to help out all the time though because their twins are just as big of trouble makers as they were when they were young and really keep their hands full. The girl, Rita, is the spitting image of Harry, all wild curls and bright eyes.  The boy, Zeke is already mastering Louis's smirk and eyebrow wiggle.  Zayn can't help but be filled with joy every time he is around the kids because they're really just as much his and Niall's as they are Louis and Harry's.  Harry owns the bar now and him and Louis have taken to revamping the whole thing.  It's no longer the dive bar it used to be and now hosts an array of famous guests a few weekends a month.  They were listed as one of the best up and coming concert venues in 2022 and were looking at expanding.  They split their time between the bar and their youngins, making sure that the new manager they hired can take the night shifts.  Zayn and the rest of them baby sit all the time in order to let the pair get out and have some alone time, but more often than not, date night is cute short and it just ends up with the whole group snuggled on top the sofa watching a Disney movie with Zeke and Rita tucked in between them.

    Safaa is almost done with her bachelors.  She is getting her BA in theatre and could not have made Zayn more proud. She is currently doing a show just off the West End in which she plays a woman who refuses to get a procedure done that would allow her to have the name and personal information of her destined soulmate despite society's pressures for her to do it.  Their parents don't approve, but Zayn thinks that's why she auditioned.

     Niall went into business with Zayn and the pair bought a gallery which Niall manages and Zayn often paints for.  They have made quite a killing and have had a few fairly famous artists feature their work there. It is almost always very experimental stuff and they try to allow for performance art pieces too.  Shia Lebouf has even done one of his pieces within the gallery.  Zayn's has sold several pieces and managed to get a few commissions set up in order to get his work out there into the world. He has noticed a serious pattern in his colors as of late.  Almost every painting he does now contains a wash of warm caramel or a fiery scarlett. They're all happy.  Zayn is especially happy.

   Liam's band got signed, after being forced to change their name, and he stayed with them for a year before he decided to head back home. The road was just not the place where Zayn felt alive.  He's recently been promoted at the station and it's eaten up a lot of his time.  Still, the man is doing what he loves which makes Zayn happy.  Liam avoids working the over night shifts whenever he can so that he can always be in bed before Zayn wakes up.  They adopted a dog a year ago, a little pug with a missing hind leg, from a shelter near by.  They could not be more content with their little mishmash of a family.  This is all Zayn has ever wanted.  This is all Zayn could ever want.  Spending a sunday wrapped in the protective arms of a man who would do anything for Zayn, being gently nuzzled as he whispers sweet nothings into his ear, their dog rolling around in the sheets trying to take up as much room as he can.  

  It has been two years and sixteen days since Zayn last thought about his timer and Zayn could not be more grateful for little detours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the happier ending.


	3. Epilogue B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue B

 

   It has been two years, three months, and twenty nine days since Zayn met Liam.  Two years, three months, and twenty nine days since Zayn's life was changed forever and in a way that has made all the difference.  Zayn now knows what it truly means to be alive. How important spending just that one extra hour in bed with someone you love, taking the time to just sit on the beach and smell the ocean air sweeping in, letting the little things fall off your shoulders and remembering that so many more important people await you back home.

     Safaa and Niall are getting married next September and Zayn has been overwhelmed with helping Safaa plan the whole thing.  Harry and Louis are helping, thankfully because they've done it all before and know what goes into a wedding.  They aren't able to help out all the time though because their twins are just as big of trouble makers as they were when they were young and really keep their hands full. The girl, Rita, is the spitting image of Harry, all wild curls and bright eyes.  The boy, Zeke is already mastering Louis's smirk and eyebrow wiggle.  Zayn can't help but be filled with joy every time he is around the kids because they're really just as much his and Niall's as they are Louis and Harry's.  Harry owns the bar now and him and Louis have taken to revamping the whole thing.  It's no longer the dive bar it used to be and now hosts an array of famous guests a few weekends a month.  They were listed as one of the best up and coming concert venues in 2022 and were looking at expanding.  They split their time between the bar and their youngins, making sure that the new manager they hired can take the night shifts.  Zayn and the rest of them baby sit all the time in order to let the pair get out and have some alone time, but more often than not, date night is cute short and it just ends up with the whole group snuggled on top the sofa watching a Disney movie with Zeke and Rita tucked in between them.

    Safaa is almost done with her bachelors.  She is getting her BA in theatre and could not have made Zayn more proud. She is currently doing a show just off the West End in which she plays a woman who refuses to get a procedure done that would allow her to have the name and personal information of her destined soulmate despite society's pressures for her to do it.  Their parents don't approve, but Zayn thinks that's why she auditioned.

     Niall went into business with Zayn and the pair bought a gallery which Niall manages and Zayn often paints for.  They have made quite a killing and have had a few fairly famous artists feature their work there. It is almost always very experimental stuff and they try to allow for performance art pieces too.  Shia Lebouf has even done one of his pieces within the gallery.  Zayn's has sold several pieces and managed to get a few commissions set up in order to get his work out there into the world. He has noticed a serious pattern in his colors as of late.  Almost every painting he does now contains a wash of warm caramel or a fiery scarlett. They're all happy.  Zayn is especially happy.

   Liam's band got signed, after being forced to change their name, and he stayed with them for a year before he decided to head back home. The road was just not the place where Liam felt alive.  He's recently been promoted at the station and it's eaten up a lot of his time.  Still, the man is doing what he loves which makes Zayn happy.  He met a girl a few months back and Zayn knew from the second that Liam had mentioned her, that she was someone special.  It didn't hurt nearly as badly as Zayn thought it would've.  Of course, it broke him up and he spent a week in bed without doing anything but watch old movies online, but Zayn was weirdly happy for Liam.  Glad that this person who had meant so much to Zayn was going to find a guarantee, true completion, even if it was without Zayn.  They stayed in touch after the break up.  Calling every few weeks to catch up.  They've decided that they aren't ready to see each other yet and Liam tries his best not to mention Danielle too much.  

   Zayn has adopted a puppy, a little pug with a missing hind leg, from a near buy shelter.  Zayn thinks that Liam would've loved this dog.  Zayn has trained Bean to do all sorts of tricks and the two always fall asleep next to each other.  Zayn thinks about it, the pug by his side, his sister and future brother-in-law, his two best friends and their kids and he knows that he is content with the little mishmash of a family that he has found.  

    This is what Zayn has always wanted. All Zayn could ever really want.  Spending a Sunday night in a pub with his three best mates and his sister to celebrate his thirtieth birthday, while Harry's parents watch the wee ones.  Singing songs while pints clack together and get guzzled down, Zayn's thoughts just ever so often drifting to a man and his girl and hoping that one day they could join them in a place like this.  Zayn smiles to himself as he takes in the scene and wraps his arms around Niall and Harry's shoulders.

    Zayn turns around when he hears the door of the pub open and his eyes connect with bright blue ones that are full of wonder.  The man in the doorway smirks up at Zayn.  


    "Another round for the Birthday Boy," Louis shouts to the bartender.  

   The man makes his way up to the bar and leans against it. "The birthday boy's next round is on me," he says before laying down a few pounds.  The other lads begin to cheer.

    "Get the nice stuff then," Louis throws in as he falls into a fit of laughter.

    "I'm James, by the way."

     "Zayn." 

     "Good to meet you, Zayn."

  It has been two years and sixteen days since Zayn last thought about his timer and Zayn could not be more grateful for little detours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the not quite has happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> So I could not decide which ending I wanted to go with and so I've included both endings as two other chapters. Feel free to pick which one you prefer for the story and I'd love to hear feedback as to which you think should become the cannon ending.


End file.
